Bat Love
by NoAverageAngel76
Summary: (Title sucks i kno) Akira moved to Scotland with her new family and befriended a boy named tony who gets her involved with a vampire family. But what happens when when akira mets the mysterious Gregory? (Please give it a chance. sorry if it not that great) GregoryxOC (Sorry for spelling mistakes as well and i dont own little vampire or the characters only my own made up ones.)
1. Chapter 1

Akira was just your ordinary girl who just wanted a normal life but things changed when she moved to Scotland with her new parents. You see Akiras father left when she was just 8 years old and left her alone with her mother but a few years latter her mother left to go to work and she had gotten into a Fatal car crash and never made it bak home. None of her relatives could take her in so she was put up for adoption and was soon taken in by a loving family who was moving to Scotland.

"Akira r u okay? U seem upset." Her new foster mother, Merta, said. She had shoulder length brown hair and had dark green eyes and was wearing a plain white shirt and nice jeans. Akira nodded "sorry it's just going to get some getting used to living here." Akira has long blond hair with black streaks in it and her eyes are very unique when she looked at u they looked blueish brown but when looking away they look fully brown. She had on a black shirt that said 'my life is rock and roll' written in red on it with a pare of baggy blue worn out jeans that had a chain hanging off the side and pair of black boots that had ties in the front but zipped up on the side.

They arrived at there new home and it was a quant little house. Nothing to fancy but akira liked it since it got her away from all the memory's of her home town in Ohio. She walked in and it had an upstairs and a basement. Akira went up and found a room with a balcony that peered out the back of the house to see a small garden and in the distance she could see what looked like a cemetery and akira smirked "cool. I think Ill love this place on Halloween" she set her bags down on her bed and started to unpack her clothes and some books she likes to read like 'vampire kisses' and other fictional books but not twilight she hated how they made Bella so weak and the guy sparkle like he was a fairy or something. (No offense to ppl who like it)

Hours pass and akira finally has everything unpacked so she heads down stairs and makes herself a bowl of ramen to eat for dinner and then heads to bed since she starts her first day of high school. O right akira is 16 so she is a sophomore.

Akira lays down in her bed and pulls out her iPod to listen to to pass the time since her parents already went to bed an hour ago. She looked over at the clock to see it was already passed midnight and she sighs annoyed and finish the song 'wanted dead or alive' by Bon jovi and then lays down and hears a bat outside and she glances at her window but rolls over and falls asleep.

"Akira get up. Ull b late for ur first day." Her new father said. His names Tom, he has very short dark brown hair and he has dark blue eyes and had on a nice pollo shirt for his job and akira sits up and rubs her eyes. "Alright I'm up. I'll b right down." Tom nods and walks out.

-Akiras prov-

I got up and noticed I slept in my clothes from yesterday and I sighed but went to my closet and grabbed a white long sleeved shirt but put on a black short sleeved shirt over that one and my favorite black jeans with a white chain hanging off the side with the same black boots and I just brushed my hair out and looked myself in my bedroom mirror. 'I don't want to go to this new school. I kno ill b picked on and teased just like my old school.' I just took a deep breath and grabbed my backpack and walked down stairs and grabbed a slice of toast and hoped in the car as my father drove me to school. When we passed a middle school and I raised my eyebrow as I saw some kids gathered around clapping there hands and chanting something. 'What the hell...?' I thought as we pulled into my school and I got out and waved as my dad left.

"I have ten minutes before the bell rings..." I said as I looked to were the middle school was and I took off over there as fast as I could which I'm a pretty fast runner and I see a kid lying on the ground and two boys kicking him and kids just laughing that really got me mad. I stormed over and moved the kids out of my way and picked up the two boys by the bak of there shirts. "And just what do u think ur doing?" I said giving the boys a major death glare and they just looked at me. " great another American!" They shouted and I just rolled my eyes and set them down and they glared at me as they walked off as did the other kids but the one lying on the ground. "Hey u ok?" I knelt down as the kid looked up at me.

He had short blond spiked up hair and classes. He was wearing a red shirt and dark blue jeans and he smiled at me a bit. "Yeah thanks for helping me." I nodded and helped him to his feet. " not a problem glade I could help." The boy looked at me and saw my backpack that had bats on it. "Do u like vampires or something?" I laughed a bit but ruffled up his hair somewhat. "Your a sharp kid. Yeah I like vampires. Always have ever since I was a kid. But hey u better get to class. Maybe will see each other latter ok?" The boy smiled brightly. "Okay! My names tony. Tony Thompson." I stood up and looked at him. " we'll tony my names akira. Akira stirling" I waved to tony as I quickly made it bak to my school and had just a minute before the bell rang and I had to go to the office to get my Scadual for my classes.

I had gotten everything I needed and my first class was math which worked since I was very good at it so that class passed by quickly and then I had gym, my favorite class next to choir since I loved sports I was always very good at anything we played bak in my old school. After gym I had science...'shit I hate science...and social study's...my two weak points in school.' I thought and nobody wanted to help me and the popular kids where already spreading rumors about me.

One walked up I heard his name was Tyler and he walked by me but pushed me hard into the lockers and kept on walking as I dropped all my books in my hand. "Ass hole..." I mumbled as I picked up my books and headed to lunch. The day finally ended with just a few run ins with the most popular kid Tyler. I decided to walk home and I ran into tony leaving his school and I smiled "hey tony!" I yelled and he looked bak and waved. "Hey akira. How was ur day?" He asked and I smiled "actually not bad for my first day. Want to head Home together?" Tony nodded and so we talked about random things till. "So about u likening vampires...ur not scared of them?" I looked at him confused but answered " I probably would b at first but I don't let fear control me. I mean I wouldn't run away." Tony smiled a bit.

"Hey my parents have to leave tonight and they need a babysitter...r u free tonight? I'd like to talk to u more." I thought for a moment "I don't see a problem since today was Friday after all so sure ill ask my foster parents and let u kno. Where do live anyway?" Tony pointed to a castle looking house by a lake and my mouth dropped a bit. 'What dose this kids parents do for a living...that house is huge...' I shook my head and looked at tony. "Alright then I'll b over as soon as i drop my stuff off at my house. It's the small one to the right. U can see a cemetery from it" I giggled and tony looked at me a bit shocked but quickly smiled. "Ah okay then. Ill see u latter then." He waved and we went our seprite ways.

"Hey mom I'm going to babysit a kid named tony Thomson tonight. I met him when I was walking home. He's a middle schooler and he's also from America." My mother looked at me. "Alright just call me when u get there and if u need me to pick u up or if ur staying there for the night since its a weekend." I nodded and went up to my room and packed up my stuff and my CDs and put on my black roller blades that had red wheels when I got outside and I skated over to Tony's house and knocked as Tony's mother I believe answered the door. "Ah u must b akira, tony told us u were going to babysit tonight." She had shoulder length blond hair and was wearing a black dress and expensive jewelry. "Yeah if that's alright mrs. Thompson." She smiled and let me in as I took off my roller blades and put back on my black boots that I put in my bag.

"Will b home at latest 11:30. Tony needs to b in bed by 9 and please no scary movies he's been having nightmares. O and u may stay the night since it will b late when we get bak. There's an empty room next to Tony's room." I nodded politely. 'I just met these ppl and there letting me stay the night...okay then...I guess it's cuz I'm still a kid in there eyes to b going home at night.' I thought as mr and mrs. Thompson left and I set down my bag and walked up to see tony at his desk. "Hey tony." He looked at me. "Hey dude!" I laughed a bit "dude huh?"

He smiled and I looked at what he was drawing to see a vampire and smirked. "So u like vampires too?" Tony nodded a bit. "I dream about them...idk y tho." I sat down by him and watched a bit till I stood up. "I'll brb." Tony nods and I smile but walk out and as soon I shut the door I hear a noise and blink confused as I near tony "I'm gonna keep it that way dude!" I got worried and opened the door a bit before a force slammed it shut on me and I got worried. "Tony!?" I then heard a thunk and opened the door again to see a boy about Tony's age lying the floor. He was wearing what my kind would call gothic Lolita clothes but I guess the term is Victorian style clothes as tony gets close a bit. "I've seen you in my dream." The boy on the ground mumbled "must have been a nightmare" tony nodded "it was." I blinked confused 'what the hell was going on...'


	2. Rudolph

Hey guys here's chapter two. I kno it's not all that good but I tried my best. Iv never did a story like this so please b nice...any ways I own nothing but my own characters and If I made spelling mistakes I'm sorry. I kept re reading it but that doesn't mean much. But I hope u enjoy. :)

The boy looked at both me and tony "I must leave" tony got in front of him "but u can't even walk..." The boy pushed tony out of the way as he got up and ran to the window "who needs to walk...when I can fly" my eyes widened when he jumped out the window and stayed in the air for about a second then fell to the ground. '_O god he's dead...he's dead...I just kno it..I'm gonna b in so much trouble!_' I ran over to the window as tony grabbed my arm. "He needs our help!" Tony dragged me down the stairs and outside. "Are you okay?" Tony asked when we got out there as the boy glanced at him. "Do I look alright?" I blinked '_we'll seems he has a sense of humor that's a positive sign I think._' As I thought that I heard a truck and looked over and say a bunch of lights as one shinned over at us and the boy stiffened up "rookery!" I looked at him confused till he sat up a bit and looked at tony.

"Do you kno were I can get a cow?" Tony tilted his head "we have milk in the house." I almost rolled my eyes as the boy shook his head. "No not milk...a cow...please hurry!" I sighed and walked over and helped the boy to his feet. "Tony u have a wagon don't u?" Tony nodded and understood what I meant cuz he ran off and got it and we put the boy in it so he could sit and we took off down the road as I saw that the farm was clear of any adults and we let the boy into the ram house and he walked up to a cow. "You r getting very sleepy..." After that he went around bit the cows neck and drank I cringed "I think I'm gonna hurl" tony said as he walked out the barn and I did as well but I waited by the door.

In a few moments I heard a truck and looked over to see that same truck from before flashing all it's lights on tony and him just standing there like an idiot as the truck hit the gas and my eyes widened "tony!" Before I could even move I felt someone grab my hand and we were flying tords tony. "Shut ur eyes!" The boy demanded and me and tony both did as we landed on something that didn't feel like ground. "You can open ur eyes now." I did slowly till I heard tony "wow!" The boy chuckled a bit "enjoying the view?" I opened my eyes fully and I was shocked by the view as the boy and tony talked. "Thanks dude. You saved my life." Tony said as the boy looked at tony "you keep calling me dude...my names Rudolph." I thought of the raindeer and couldn't help but giggle a bit as Rudolph looked at me a bit till tony interrupted. "Dudes just a slang for friend. And my names tony." Rudolph looked at tony now "friend?" Tony nodded and I smiled. 'Great he's friends with a vampire...wait...a vampire...well to late for freaking out about it now' I thought as tony stood up "my best friends a vampire!" Tony laughed and Rudolph stood up and jumped with him as I laughed and the vampire looked at me. "I don't think I fought ur name..." I smiled and stood up. "My names akira" he nodded and tony smiled "she just moved here and she likes vampires." Rudolph looked at me shocked but I nodded in agreement for Tony's comment

"It's true I always have." I said simply till I looked at the clock. "Tony! It's 11! We have to get u home before ur parents see we're gone...ill never b allowed to babysit u again other wise." Tony nodded and looked around. " how do we get down from here!?" Rudolph looked at us "will fly." Tony looked at him " but we can't fly..." Rudolph smiled "I got u guys up here didn't I?" I nodded " he has a point" I stated as Rudolph held out his hands to us "then relax...friends" he said with a happy tone as me and tony took his hands. "As long as ur holding onto me u both have nothing to worry about." He flys up and this was the o e day I was happy I wasn't scared of hights.

We saw a car coming up and tony asked Rudolph what it was and I zoned out till I heard "o no that's my parents I'm so dead." I looked at him "u think ur dead!?" Rudolph picked up his pass and dropped both me and tony off in his room as tony quickly slipped under the covers and I layer next to him a bit as Rudolph hide up on the ceiling corner as his parents walked in. "Tony must have had another nightmare and asked akira to stay with him" mrs. Thompson said and mr. Thompson nodded in agreement as they turned to walk out till Tony's mother stopped "what's that smell...?" I tried not to stiffen up 'don't look up...don't look up' I thought as I kept my eyes shut but then I head the window shut and tonys parents walked out and I sat up as Rudolph jumped down "they seem nice." Tony smirked "and tasty?" I lightly hit him on the shoulder as Rudolph looked at tony "no nice as in very nice" tony shrugged "they have there moments."

The vampire boy went to the window "I better take my leave" tony smiled "u can stay if u want." I just shook my head "we'll if u need me..." I blinked " o crap I forgot to call my mom!" I quickly took out my cell phone and texted my mother about how I'm staying the night and everything and I got a txt bak and I could tell she was not pleased with me texting her at midnight. '_Im gonna hear it tomorrow_' I waved as Rudolph agreed to stay "night boys." They both said night as I snuck out and went to the room I'm staying in next to Tony's and I feel asleep quickly.


	3. meeting the Grumpy Gregory

Chapter 3. Please enjoy :) I don't own the little vampire blah blah blah u guys kno the rest lol

I woke up the next morning and went to Tony's room and saw him open up his trunk and then I heard hissing "the sun!" Rudolph yelled and tony quickly shut the trunk "sorry dude..." I walked in "so I see he actually did stay the night...so tony did u sleep okay last night?" Tony nodded at me "yeah no nightmares" I smiled "good to hear. Now come on I better get home." Tony's smile dropped as he got up and followed me down as his parents looked at me. "Akira it was nice having u over. Hope to see you again soon." I nodded to Tony's mother "thanks mrs. Thompson." She sighed and looked at me "please just call me Dottie." I smiled and nodded "alright." Mr. Thompson walked over to me.

"And please call me bob" he smiled and I smiled bak "will do bob." I walked over and put on my roller blades and waved by to tony and skated home and saw my parents weren't home so I put my roller blades away and walked up to my room and started writing in my journal about the boy Rudolph and my first day in Scotland I also put a small thing about Tyler just of him being a jerk. And then I went down stairs and made myself something to eat and put on skillet on the speakers as I cleaned the house and the sun went down after awhile of cleaning.

I finally finished cleaning and my parents called saying they would b late coming home due to traffic on the road. 'So I have the house to myself..kool' I went to my room but then heard a knock on my door to the balcony and I raised an eyebrow "who..." I walked over and saw tony and Rudolph and I blinked confused but opened my door. "What's up?" Tony smiled "Rudolph's taking us flying again!" I laughed and shook my head but walked off and put on my shoes and walked bak out.

"Then shall we go?" Rudolph seemed surprised I trusted him but he smiled and took my hand and we flew around a bit till we came to the cemetery close to my house "my family lives down there" Rudolph said and I was shocked they lived so close to me but we landed and Rudolph and tony started talking about an amulet and a comet as I walked around the cemetery but then heard some more bats and Rudolph yells "it's my parents. Hide!" Tony looked at him " but were brothers." Rudolph pushed him into me a bit "they don't kno that!" I took tony and we hide behind a tombstone as Rudolph's parents showed up. His mother had crazy curled orange hair and his father had black hair as they talked then a girl with blonde hair showed up. "Brother darling!" She yelled and I smirked 'so he has a sister. Cool.'

Just then I hard a hiss behind me and tony and we turned to see a teenage vampire with spiked up black hair in the front and a yellow and black vest and a grey short jacket with fingerless black gloves and black jeans. I couldn't help but stare but then reality kicked in as the mother yelled "Gregory!" Tony yelled and ran over to Rudolph I backed up a bit as he walked closer to me and I hard Rudolph "no Gregory there my friends!" He pushed Gregory away from me and I got over to tony as the father ran up "mortals!" Tony held onto me tightly "where Rudolph's friends and he gave us a bite free guaranty."

The father growled and put two figures under Tony's chin and lifted him up off the ground "u could b anything to my son. A servant a slave..dinner perhaps but u could never b his friend!" Rudolph runs up "but he dreams about us! He even knows about the stone!" I was about to say something till a hand grabbed my arm to keep me in place and looked bak at the teenaged vampire and I rolled my eyes annoyed at him as he just smirked at me. "Then he's obviously a spy! One of rookerys naves." I blinked 'who the hell is this rookery guy?' I thought confused but the mother walked up "Frederick he doesn't look like a spy and Rudolph wouldn't b able to make up such a story could u dear?"

Rudolph put on an innocent face and shook his head no and I giggled a bit and looked bak as Gregory had an annoyed face and when I looked bak over Rudolph's father scared tony away and I sighed annoyed but Gregory wouldn't let go of my arm soooo I improvised. "Hey emo boy let go of my arm or else." He smirked evilly with his fangs showing "or else what?" I smiled politely but then stomped my foot hard on his foot and tore my arm free and ran after tony but when I heard a noise I stopped dead in my tracks and saw a guy wearing a leather jacket and his hair looked all greasy and well...he just looked down right gross as he held a gun that shot wooden stakes and my eyes widened as I heard the vampire family scream. "Shit...I...o man!"

I ran back as quickly as I could and without hesitating I quickly ran over and grabbed the gun and pointed it up in the air. "Don't u fucking dare u ass hole!" I yelled and the guy growled "another one!? Let go u filthy blood sucker!" He tried throwing me off but I had a death grip on the gun but he kicked me in the gut sending me off and letting go and he pointed it at Rudolph's dad and I growled. "U son of a..." The guy shot the gun but the stake only came out a few inches before hitting the ground and I looked over to see tony unplugged it and I smirked.

'Smart kid' Frederick was about to attack the guy till he pulled out a cross that lit up and he then turned to tony who baked up a bit giving Frederick enough time to disappear and then the guy went after tony "what kind of blood sucker r u?" He walked up to tony and I got up and quickly ran up and tripped the guy. "O no u don't." I looked and saw tony fall down a hole and then over at the guy who got up and came after me as he pulled out a gun 'o shit...' I ran over to the whole and gulped but jumped down but I didn't hit the ground like I thought I would till I heard "get off me!" I looked down to see I landed on Gregory and I blinked "my bad"

I looked up and saw the gun pointed down "watch out!" I got up and grabbed Gregory and quickly dragged him away and hugged him slightly as the bullet that was actually a flare went off in the cove and it shinned brightly and finally went out and I let go of Gregory and sighed relived and sat on the ground "we'll that was eventful..." I looked over to see Gregory staring at me intently and I raised an eyebrow "what?" He didn't say anything so I just shook my head and looked over at tony and Frederick in a trance like state and I just tilted my head a bit confused. "Ur weird" I blinked and looked at Gregory "really? I've never noticed." I said sarcastic as I stood up and brushed my pants off to get the dirt off of them. "U kno ur heavy" I rolled my eyes "I am not. Ur just pathatice." He glared at me and I rolled my eyes "look I'm sorry I landed on u okay? Sheesh" he stood up and gave me one last look and walked over to his mother and I sighed and walked over. "Thank you dear for helping us aginst Rookery." I smiled "ur welcome mrs." She interrupted "just call me Freda dear" I nodded.

I looked around till Frederick finally agreed to let me and tony help out finding this amulet. "We'll I need to get home" Freda looked at me "yes dear. Have rud-" before she could finish "I'll take her home." Gregory said and his whole family looked at him shocked, even I did. "Who r u and what have u done with my heartless brother?" The younger vampire girl said. "Shut it Anna." He looked at me and grabbed my arm and dragged me bak up on ground "y r u taking me home?" He glares at me a bit "cuz...I kinda owe you for helping us and shielding me from the light but don't think this will happen often got that mortal!" I laughed a bit "yeah yeah I kno u don't want ur reputation tarnished" he rolls his eyes. "Where do live anyway?"

I pointed over to the small house in the distance and he blinks "ah so ur the new family that moved in a few days ago." I just nodded and he sighed and took my hand. "W.e let's just get u home and call it a night." I looked at him as we flew off " I couldn't agree more..." I pointed to my balcony and he landed there and let go of my hand and just sat on the ledge and looked at me and i turned to face him "okay ill bite...y r u staring at me?" He shrugs and stands as he puts his hands in his pockets. "Y arnt u afraid of use?" I looked at him "cuz I don't see y I should. U haven't bitten me so I'm not scared. Ill admit I was at first."

He smirks a bit and walk into my room to see what I had. "U like vampires?" I nodded " yeah I've always liked vampires. Idk y though...but don't ask me about twilight. I hate that book." He sits on my bed "ys that?is that book really that bad?" I looked at him and sighed as I explained and he gave me a discussed look "o god that sounds terrible!" I laughed "told u." I stood up " u better get home before ur family worries." He just shrugged "I think I'll stay here for the night." I looked at him confused "ys that? I mean...I thought u hated me." He looks at me "what's ur name?" He completely changed topic but I sighed and gave in "it's akira. I moved here with my foster parents" he looks at me a bit again and I blink "what now?"


	4. problems in school

Okay chapter 4...I hope I'm doing okay so far...please enjoy

Gregory stared at me for a while longer before answering me "what do u mean...foster parents?" I stiffened up a bit and looked away "it just means there not my real parents is all" Gregory raised an eyebrow "then where-" I cut him off "look if ur going to stay here then fine but pick a place to sleep." I walked into the bathroom so he couldn't finish his question

-Gregory's prov-

I was confused on why she didn't have her real parents with her so I decided to ask " then where-" before I could finish she cut me off "look if ur going to stay here then fine but pick a place to sleep." She said and walked into the bathroom.

'Apparently she doesn't want to talk about it...and y should I care anyway? She just a mortal after all' I layer bak on her bed and look around her room and sees a device on her desk and I click a button and the screen glows. 'Iv seen kids have these...I think it's called an iPod' I clicked it and hit random buttons and suddenly a song came on and I just blinked.

akira walked out in a black shirt and pajama pants that where red with black bats on them and she smirks "u act like uv never seen an iPod before" I roll my eyes "maybe cuz I haven't mortal" she sighs "can't u call me by my name?" She walks over and picks up the iPod and messes with it and picks a song "u might like this song. But it's just a guess." She played it and I listened intently.

The song was headstrong by trapt and I actually did like it cuz it reminded of me and how I act a lot of times. "Not bad" was all I said as she handed me the device and showed me how it worked and everything and I listened cuz I was interested. "Go ahead and listen to that if u want I'm heading to bed. I have school tomorrow morning and its already 2am." She said as she crawled under her covers and I just shrugged and walked into her closet and listened to her music and slept in there.

-Akiras prov-

"Akira it's time for school!" My mother yelled and I sighed and sat up and looked around 'maybe yesterday was all just a dream' I looked and saw my iPod gone. "Nvm..." I looked around my room 'where is he sleeping anyway...?' I walked over to my closet and opened it to meet red eyes and hissing and I slammed the door shut "really u had to pick my closet!?"

He just growled annoyed "It was the only place where the sun wouldn't find me!" I sighed annoyed "we'll hand me some cloths please! I need to get to school." I said crossing my arms and tapping my foot as my closet door opens a bit and a pair of purple jeans and a black short sleeved shirt with purple bats on it were dropped onto the floor "there now go away and leave me in peace." I just picked up the clothes "w.e Gregory. Sleep well" and with that I walked into the bathroom and changed.

I was soon in school and I looked around and sighed with relief when I didn't see the guy Tyler and I walked around but got tripped by some kids "go bak to America vampire freak" some kids said as they laughed and walked off and I just sighed and picked up my stuff and walked to class to see Tyler sitting on my desk and I glared. I really hate this kid. I walked over and crossed my arms "hey! Could u get off my desk?" Tyler looked at me "o this is ur desk? I guess I should have guessed"

he gets off and there is writing all over my desk about me being a freak and a bunch of other things that I care not to repeat so I gabbed out some hand wipes and started cleaning the writing off my desk. As Tyler just smirked "aw y did u do that? the writing suited u perfectly." I glared at him "go to hell Tyler. I don't care if ur the popular kid in this school I won't put up with ur bull shit" he glared at me but the bell rang and we all took our seats as the teacher came in.

The day went on as usual till the end of the day when I noticed my notebook was missing and my eyes widened "shit! Where could I have left that? It has notes for classes in it!" I packed up my stuff and went to my last class but it wasn't there and I sighed having no choice but to head home. 'Ill look for it tomorrow...' I ran into tony and he said the bullying at his school stopped after Rudolph helped him and I smiled "that's awesome. I'm glad." I said with a smile.

tony looked at me "do u get bullied too by the ppl in ur school?" He asked a bit worried and I smiled a bit. "Not to badly. So don't worry about it." I messed up his hair a bit with my hand and we said our goodbyes and I walked home and headed up to my room and started on my math homework but glanced at my closet ever so often. 'I wonder if he's still asleep in there' I thought but just shook my head and went bak to focusing on my math problems.


	5. the argument

Chapter 5 :)

Hope everything is flowing okay. ^_^ don't own anything but my characters. And I thought id post up a chapter today for all of you since its my birthday! Hope u like it!

-Gregory's prov-

I woke up in Akiras closet and looked around 'o right I stayed over at that mortals house...' I opened the closet door to see the girl at her desk and I walked over to see she had fallen asleep doing some problems on a piece of paper and raised an eyebrow and walked over to her window to leave but I stopped and looked bak at her and looked around and didn't see anyone watching so I walked bak over to her and picked her up careful not to wake her and set her on her bed and put the covers over her. 'Mortals r so fragile...it's ridiculous...' He looks at her a bit more and just moves some of her hair out of her face and sighs a bit 'and yet we want to become human.' He gets up and goes over and leaves out of Akiras window and heads home.

-Akiras pro-

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing rocks thrown at my window as I sat up from bed 'wait...I wasn't in bed b4 was I?...I was doing my homework and then I fell asleep...so how' I look over at my closet door to see it open and I just shake my head and get up and go to my balcony and sees tony throwing stones "what's up tony?" He smiles "I'm going to the cemetery. Want to come?" I sighed "only we have school tomorrow and its late..." Tony looked down sadly and I rolled my eyes but smiled a bit "o alright. Ill b right down." I walked bak into my room and put my black converse on and quietly snuck down stairs and out the door to meet tony. "Alright let's go." I smiled and we headed to the cemetery.

I heard arguing "u bit him!?" I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Frederick yell that but what really shocked me is who answered "just a taste." Gregory said plainly and I walked in a bit further and listened to the argument "was it worth betraying ur family!?" Gregory glared at his father "You're the traitor, forever denying the truth of us. We are the dark gods! But you have turned us into cowards. Sulking around our holes like worms!" I blinked stunned as Frederick growled "what would u have us do?" Gregory growled bak "fight back!" He shook his fist in the air "make these mortals blood run cold!" I stepped bak a bit. 'Is this really what Gregory wants...' Frederick sighed "And you could do it Gregory. You're young, strong, ruthless and willing to risk a stake through the heart to prove it." Gregory crossed his arms. "Better a stake then this prison!" Frederick looked at Gregory sternly "do you think me oblivious?" Gregory hands go to fists "What does it matter to you what I think? If I think?" I looked at him a bit shocked. '...Gregory...'

His father just keeps his stem voice "It matters greatly. I feel your sting." Gregory lets out a sarcastic laugh as I look up and see I giant light being dropped down into the cove. 'O shit...' I looked bak at Gregory "but you r Frederick the great. U feel nothing!" Right after that was spoken I heard rookery yell "let there b light!" Suddenly the giant light lit up the whole cove and all the vampires scream and I quickly run down and see Gregory in a corner trying to get away from the light so I run over and block the light the best I can and I look over to see Frederick perfecting the rest of his family with his body. "tony do something!" Tony looks around "tony a rock! Throw a rock as hard as u can!" Tony picks up a rock and chucks it and it breaks the light as Frederick falls bak against the stairs and I get up to have my hand grabbed and I look down at Gregory who's looking at me.

"how long.." He began but I finished for him "great to kno u hate mortals so much." I pulled my hand free and walked over as tony was talking to Frederick and Freda "he's very weak..." She said and tony smiled "then I kno just what u need." I sighed knowing were this was going and I looked down a bit and glanced at Gregory who wouldn't look at me now and so we went to the farm again so the vampires could feed and I sat outside and waited as Freda handed me a leash "can u please watch him dear?" I was confused but then saw Gregory attached to the leash with a strait jacket and muzzle on him and I tried to hold bak a laugh as Gregory glared at me a bit but sat down next to me as his family drank.

"Do u hate me now?" He asked and I looked at him "hates a strong word...I'm more disappointed...but hey wat did u mean about ur father not caring about what u think?" Gregory looked away "nothing..." I rolled my eyes "bull shit..." He glanced at me "then what about u? Where's ur real family?" I sighed "if I tell u then u answer my question. Deal?" He just sighed so ill take that as a yes. "When I was 8 years old my father left me and mother on our own...he said it was to find work but then we found out he moved out of state and we never heard from him again...and a few months ago my mom died in a car crash going to work...I had no relatives who wanted to take me in so I was put up for adoption and then found Merta and Tom and he got a job up here so we moved here and that's it. That's my story."

Gregory gave me a shocked look "ur dad just left?" I nodded "so just cuz u hate ur dad...just b glad he works heard enough to protects his family first..." Gregory looks away a bit "...I'm sorry.." I looked at him shocked "he don't apologize it's not like u." He smirks a bit but sighs "alright my turn I guess...my dad never listened to my ideas. I think he thinks of me as nothing but a screw up. I ether fight with him or piss him off." I look at him and nod in understanding "I doubt he thinks of u as a screw up...it's some choice u make r reckless." Gregory glares at me "hey let me finish." He sighs but nods for me to go on.

"He's just afraid u may do something and get urself and the family in danger...like biting someone...u leave marks on the neck and all ppl have to do is see the marks and they wil, get more ppl to hunt u down..." Gregory looks at me "u kno a lot for being a human" I smile a bit "relax I just read a lot of books and I kno what ppl do to things they see different then them...they see them as a threat and want to destroy them...it's just how a lot of ppl r...we all have a monster inside us..." Gregory tilts his head but nods. "I think I understand." I smile "good but it seems like ur staying at Tony's house. So b good and think about what I said about ur father." Gregory looked away but we both stood up and Freda took Gregory from me and they headed to Tony's and I waved and headed home as I snuck bak up into my room and layer down in my bed to see it was 4 in the morning 'just great...I get like 3 hours of sleep I have to get up...just great.' I close my eyes and fall asleep curled up into a ball.

-Gregory's prov-

We went down into Tony's cellar and I looked at my mother "mom can I go see...that mortal girl for a moment?" My mom just looked at me suspiciously and I sighed "I just want to thank her...for shielding from the light earlier..." My mom and siblings actually looked at me shocked "what?" I said and Anna smiled "o brother u seem to like akira u never say thank u to anyone." I glare a bit "I don't like her...and I never saw a reason to thank someone before.." I look bak at my mother "now can I go?" My mother sighed but took everything off me. "B quick about it and when get bak this stuff is being put right bak on." I rolled my eyes but nodded as I went up satires and out the door and I headed to Akiras room.

I made it to her balcony and saw her in her bed asleep and I walked up to her and just tapped her shoulder and she just rolled over 'really?' I frowned and grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake and her eyes widened when she was me "w-what r u doing here? And what happened to what u were wearing?" She asked and I rolled my eyes "never mind that will u? I just came to say...thanks...for what u did the cove." I glanced at her and she just smiled "ur very welcome Gregory I'm glad u and ur family r okay." She said nicely and I couldn't help but smile a bit 'maybe...just maybe I could like this mortal' I realized what I was thinking and quickly shook my head "but yeah that's it. Now go bak to sleep and don't ever mention this ever happened." She laughed a bit "alright I won't. Sleep well." I just nodded and walked over to her window "u kno in a strange way...I'm kinda happy I met a stupid mortal like urself." And with that I left out the window and headed bak to Tony's cellar and of course got that outfit put bak on me.


	6. The Comet

Chapter 6 one more chapter to go and I'm done...I may write a sequel I'm not sure but I will right a Halloween special between the two :)

-Akiras prov-

Today I had only had a half day so we got out early but Tony's school had today off so he went with his dad to his work. I'm not sure y but I had my own problems 'where is it!? How could I lose my notebook...' I kept searching till I heard a chuckle and turned to see Tyler "looking for this?" He holds up notebook and I glared "Tyler give that bak to me!" He smirked and threw it at me and I fought it but I flinched cuz something cut my hand as Tyler walks off and I open my notebook to see a page and all along the edges there's razor cutters tapped all along the edge of the page and a bunch of insults written in it and I just shut my notebook and stuffed it in my bak pack and went to the nurses and got my cut bandaged up.

school ended and on my way home I saw a weird thing walking down the road it had a knights helmet on its head and a read blanket and there feet covered in tinfoil I tilted my head confused till I head Rudolph's voice "left right left right" I walked up "Rudolph?" I said and they stopped "akira?" I walked up "what r u guys doing?" Anna answered me "off to save tony we think he's in trouble cuz he called us and everything. Or maybe he has simply found the stone but ether way we have to go to him" I just nodded "alright b carful then" I walked off as did they 'I hope Tony's okay'

I walked into my room to see a black umbrella out and a long black jacket on my bed 'with...?' I walked over "god how long dose it take u to get home?" I looked over at Gregory standing in the dark corner of my room "did u wear this all the way over here "he nodded and u have no idea how many looks I got for it ether." I laughed "I wish I could have seen that." He rolls his eyes but then looks at me. "What happened to ur hand?" He asks and I looks down at it "I cut it by accident at school."I said but he gave me a look and motioned for me to shut the blinds and so I did and he walked up to me and sniffed me "what r u doing?"

He takes my backpack off me and opens it up as he pulls out my notebook. "Hey give that bak...Gregory!" I yelled as he opened it and his eyes widen when he finds the page Tyler and his friends did and then he growls "who did this?" He says pissed and I looked away "just some kids at my school...it's no big deal" he grabs my wrists and pins me to the wall but surprisingly not hard to hurt me. "No big deal?! Ur being bullied and yet u do nothing about it." I looked down "if I do something it just gets worse and I've always been bullied so its fine. Now please let me go." I said and he released me but threw my notebook on my desk.

"When I'm human I won't put up with that." I looked at him confused "when ur human?" He nods "tonight's the night of the comet. Once we get the amulet all the vampires will turn human...but idk if we will remember ever being vampires or not." He says sitting on my bed and I walk over " u don't kno if ull remember...well that sucks..." He nods "yeah mortal it dose." I sigh "will u call me by my name?" He smirks "maybe or maybe not." I just laugh a bit "o w.e" I look outside "Gregory...can I come with u all to where u guys gather?" He looks at me shocked "u sure u want to come?" I nod "yeah I'd like to say goodbye to ur family just in case I never see u all again..."

Gregory looked down but sighs and stands as he holds his hand out "then come on." I smile and I'm about to take his hand but he quickly wraps it around my waist and smirks "I'll just carry u like this" he says coolly and I roll my eyes "o w.e let's go. And how did u get out of the strait jacket?" He smirks even more "I have my ways" I rolled my eyes but smiled and put my arms around his neck lightly as the sun set and he flew me to the cliffs and gently set me down. "I have to make the call." I tilt my head "call?" He nods and walks over to the edge of the cliff and pulls off the necklace his father had and starts twirling it around and I hear a squeak so I look over to see a bat and it turns into Anna "akira darling! It's food to see u."

I smiled till I saw a car pull up and saw Frederick and Freda get out along with tonys parents and I was just shocked as Anna ran over to them "mother father we found uncle cons grave...actually tony found it and tony and Rudolph r off to get the stone now" Fredrick smiled "let there journey b fruitful." I tilted my head 'fruitful...must b a bat thing' I thought as Frederick walked over to Gregory and smiled "we'll done. My son." Gregory smiled as did his father as he swung the necklace faster and I looked up to see all these bats and they landed around me and some landed around the car of Tony's parents car "the sackville-baggs brought us a snack" they barred there fangs at me and I stiffened up. "I am not a snack!"

I backed up till one grabbed my arm "let me go!" I yelled till the vampire let go of me and I felt protective arms around me "she's not a snack! She's with me!" Gregory said glaring and the vampires blinked stunned that Gregory stood up for a mortal but they nodded and left me alone as Gregory walks over to the cliff with me and sighs "god what did I just say...I just protected a mortal!" I crossed my arms "we'll worry." He looks at me "wait that's...well gah idk ur different...idk how but u r. I never once seen u complain or start crying like a lil girl...u just idk! God I'm not good at this!" I couldn't help but blush a bit but I smiled "thanks Gregory." He just looks away and I giggle a bit till I heard Anna yell "Tony's near!" Dottie looks around "where!?" Anna points up to the sky to we're Tony's holding Rudolph's hand and flying and yells "tooonnyyyy ppoooowwweerrr"

both his parents eyes widen and say "omg!" I cracked a smirk next to Gregory and I saw he also was smirking and I took his hand slightly and he looked at me and raised an eyebrow and giggled "o relax will u?" He just rolled his eyes as tony walks up to Frederick and hands him the amulet and he smiles at tony and turns to his clan "The stone of Attamon is ours!" He stayed with a bright smile and the whole clan howled and put there hands in the air as he made his way to the edge of the cliff next to us and held it up to the comet and started saying some chant and I felt Gregory tighten his grip a bit on my hand and I glanced at him as a red light came off the comet and hit the stone .

'Looks like this is it...and yet I can't help but feel sad that he's leaving...I kind of grown attached to Gregory...he's just miss understood just like I am...' I with a bit till a blimp comes up and blocks the light from the comet and rookery is holding onto the rope with a light up cross in his hand and he's covered in seaweed and all the vampires yell as rookery kicks the amulet out of Frederick's hand and rookery runs and grabs it and Gregory is about to go after him I hold him bak "Gregory stop! Ull get hurt!" He glares at me but I glare bak until we look over to see Tony's parents beat the crap out of rookery as he's right on the edge and I smirk "okay u can have one hit. Fight"

Gregory looks at me and smirks as he gets in front of rookery and punches him right off the cliff and he smirks triumphantly and I smile a bit as I saw toney holding up the stone and the comet light hitting it again and Gregory quickly got to my side and took my hands "look I'm really bad at this but...If I see u again when I'm human there's something I need to tell u." I tilt my head a bit "y don't u just tell me kno?" He smirks "what's the fun in that?" I'm about to protest till he hugs me.

"i better see u again...akira" he said as he held me tightly and my eyes widened and I was about to say something till smoke surrounded us and then when it was gone I was alone on the cliff except for tony, his parents and me. "What did u wish for?" Bob asked tony but tony was to upset to answer and I stayed by the cliff a bit longer before turning around and heading home. We're i got grounded for sneaking out of the house and I couldn't say I did it to help vampires and that I probably had a crush on one now could I?


	7. Last Chapter

Last chapter! Hope u all enjoyed it. :D if not well then...I did SOOO I win :P but ill have the Halloween one up soon. Love u all. Thanks for reading this far. (I own nothing but my characters)

-Akiras prov-

It's been a few weeks and I'm no longer grounded thank god but I had tons of homework to do the bullying has started to stop a bit I guess but I just ignore it. I still haven't seen Gregory or his family and I was starting to think I'd never see them again. 'He said he had something to tell me...no matter what I can't help but wonder what...I really miss him..' I sighed and just put on my music and started listening to 'arms' by Christina perri and I sighed as I stood up and walked over to my balcony door. I was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt with black stripes on it. "Akira! Some ppl r here to see u!" I blinked confused but yelled down "I'm up in my room so just send them up." I leaned against the wall when I saw tony look at me with a bright smile "hey akira!" I smiled bak "hey tony u seem to b in a better mood. I'm glade" he nods happily "yeah but that's because..." He didn't finish he just moved over as a boy Tony's age walked up and behind him was his sister I guessed but then I looked at them. "Wait...tony..is that..?" Tony smiles and nods.

I smiled brightly as the boy and girl ran over and hugged me "Rudolph! Anna! It's been way to long!" They both nod "we missed u guys!" Rudolph said with a smile and I giggled and looked around but I didn't see Gregory in the door way so I slightly looked down. "O brother come on! Quit trying to seem like u don't want to see her! Ur the one who wanted to come here the most!" Anna yelled and I looked at her.

"Shut up Anna!" I heard a familiar voice yell and I quickly looked up to see Gregory only I guess I should mention that Anna, Rudolph, and Gregory were wearing normal clothes now. Anna was wearing a pink dress as Rudolph had on a red short sleeved shirt and jeans as for Gregory he had on a plain black shirt with a choker around his neck and he had on worn out blue jeans and he was eating an apple.

I stood up shocked and just did a two figure wave since he had an apple in his hand I quickly run over and jump on him "Gregory!" I said happily and he keeps his balance and puts his one open arm around me and laughs a bit "geez if I didn't kno any better I'd say u missed me mortal." I just hugged him more. "Shut up...and ur mortal too u kno!" I said and he just chuckled as tony , Rudolph, and Anna walked out of the room and Gregory walked into my room still holding me but then set me down. "U remember what I told u at the cliffs right?" I nodded "of course I do...it's been on my mind ever since u disappeared." He smiles a bit warmly at me. "Alright we'll...akira...I kno I can b a pain in the ass trust me I kno...but...over the few days we hanged out I actually enjoyed it...so..." He takes a deep breath and I could see a slight blush on his face as he looked at me "will u go out with me?"

I was shocked...Gregory...Gregory was asking "me" the girl who has been teased all her life to go out with him. I suddenly realized he was waiting for my answer and I looked at him and smirked a bit "u don't mind going out with this mortal?" I said teasingly and he chuckled "we'll if its u then no I don't mind at all. Ur the only mortal I want to date." My smile brightened up as I kissed him "then yes. I'd b more then happy to go out with u." I said as I blushed a bit as did he but he leaned in and kissed me bak till we heard "Awww how romantics!" We turned to see Anna standing there "I must go tell the others!" Anna ran off and Gregory stood up. "Anna don't u dare! Get bak here!" He ran out of my bedroom door after her and I laughed as I got up and followed 'seems my life is going to b so much more interesting. Thank you Scotland' I giggled.

The End


End file.
